To Be Free
by karlaunder
Summary: As Kate tries to get answers on her sister's disapperance, 5 of the towns elite citizens set eyes on her. What will she do when her freedom is stripped from her? WARNING! Later chapters will be graphic.
1. Chapter 1

To Be Free

POV of Kate.

Chapter 1: The Lost Sister

As the days pass by they seem endless. So far my sister's been missing for 34 days. The local police in my town have pretty much given up hope. Not me. I will find her if it's the last thing I do. The last phone call I got from her, she was in a town called Mystic Falls which is about a two-day trip from Minnesota. I decided that if the police are not going to do anything I will. I packed my bags, hugged my parents, and set off for the town of Mystic Falls. I just hope someone there will be able to help me. She can't be gone.

Driving in my 05 Chevy Malibu I decided to only take quick breaks along the road. I filled my self with Red Bulls and 5 Hour Energy drinks to keep me awake as I drive. I decide to pop in Ed Sheeran to pass the time and keep my mind off Kristen.

Kristen and I are only a year apart. She decided to take a road trip by herself across the country to try to figure out what she wants to do with her life. Before she left I made her promise to call me every night, which she did, then the phone calls suddenly stopped. After not hearing from her in 24 hours, my parents decided to file a missing persons report. They collaborated with the Mystic Falls police but they came up with nothing. They gave up, but I promised my parents I wouldn't. I have to find her.

The two-day drive to Mystic Falls went by rather quickly. I rolled into town early in the evening, exhausted, and begging for a shower. There was a small motel on the edge of town, that seems nice enough. Once in my room I went straight to the shower. When I got done I got ready for bed, not before looking in the mirror in the bathroom. I had dark circles under my eyes, and my blonde hair was beginning to darken due to the stress of finding Kristen.

Motel room was very small but it will do. I laid out all the information on what I had so far on everything Kristen had done up until she disappeared. Her credit card bill showed she ate a small diner in town called The Grill, so that will be my first stop tomorrow. I also have tons of missing persons flyers to pass out and put around town. Soon my eyelids become heavy and I crawl into bed. Maybe I will be able to get some sleep tonight. I look at some promotional brochures sitting on night stand. One was for the founders society welcoming you to the city and the other brochure was for a historical tour of the town. Each flyer had the same group of people on it, 5 young attractive men and 5 beautiful women. 'That's wierd' I thought. When I feel asleep I didn't know that those people were about to change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Locals

The sun came shining in the windows of the small motel, I roll over to see the clock flashing 7am. Time to get up. I shower and dress into a pair of black skinny jeans and v-neck basic baby blue tee. I throw my hair up in a tall pony tail and add a pair of simple earings.

I grab my over the shoulder bag and head out to the car. I need to start getting information on who may have seen my sister when she was here. First stop is the main part of town, then I will head out to the residental areas.

Soon I hear my stomach growl, need food. I stop at the local grocery store. Its empty with only the cashier, a pale faced young man with blonde hair dark eyes. He nods as I walk into the store. I take out a flyer and show it to him.

'Have you seen this girl here before?' I ask.

He looks bored and shakes his head.

'Thank you.' I walk to the bakery section to pick out some muffins for breakfast. They look fresh and delious.

'Blueberry is my favorite.' I jump and turn to find a strange handsome man standing behind me with a small smile on his face. He looks like he might be in his early 20s maybe younger, with short light brown hair and brown eyes.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you Miss...'

'Kate, its fine I have kind of been on edge lately.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.' He stares intently at me with that same small smile on his face. I kind of get uncomfortable and look anywhere but at him.

'Listen I am in town to try and find my sister, Kristen. She went missing a month ago and this is the last place she was before she disappeared.' I hand him a flyer and he stares at it for awhile.

'She looks like you, very beautiful, but not the same innocence about her like you have. But no I am sorry I have not seen her before.'

My heart falls, and I thank him for his time.

'Listen, I will ask the mayor Mr. Lockwood if he will be able to help you in anyway possible.'

'Oh god, that would be amazing thank you, Mr...'

'Stefan, Stefan Salvatore.'

'Well thank you Stefan, here is my phone number please call me day or night if you have any information. I am staying at the Mystic Falls Motel just on the edge of town for the rest of the week.'

'It is my pleasure Kate. Have a nice day.'

He turns to leave and I admire him from behind. Everything is chisled to perfection on this man. No time to think about boys when I have my sister to find. I pay for my muffins and head out.

It takes me about three hours to pass out flyers downtown to each of the locals and stop in at all of the businesses. I can't believe no here has seen Kristen. I am starting to slowly lose hope. I look at my phone and it shows a voicemail that was just left. I take a listen and its Stefan. He has spoken with Mayor Lockwood and has set up a meeting with him and the Sheriff of the town at 2pm today. My hope has returned and so has my appitete.

I head to The Grill where my sisters last charge on her credit card is from. The Grill seems like a nice small town bar and resturant. This place actually is crowded, mostly with younger people about my age. I walk up to the bartender, his badge says Matt. Looks like a nice guy.

'Excuse me, Matt, I am looking for my sister and I am wondering if you have seen her here at all.' I hand him a flyer.

He nods his head, 'Yeah she was drinking with a few locals here a little over a month ago. Got pretty trashed and left with the guys.'

My heart starts racing, 'Could you please tell me where I can find these two guys?'

'Yeah they are sitting on the otherside of the bar. The two guys with the girls hanging around them.'

I follow his eyes to the oppisiste end of the bar to the two guys. The first guy has dark curly blonde hair, blue eyes pale skin and the other guy has dark short hair. They look like brothers. There are beautiful women surronding them but both of the guys look very bored with themselves, sipping on their drinks.

I thank Matt order a cheese burger and fries and walk over to the gentlemen. As soon as I round the corner of the bar both of their eyes set on me. Their stare is intense. I am almost at a lost with words but soon I regain.

'Excuse me folks, I am sorry to bother you but I am trying to find my sister Kristen. The very nice bartender Matt told me she was with you two about a month ago.' I hand both of them a flyer and wait for a response.

They smile and look at each other.

'Yes. We did have the pleasure of meeting your sister but I am afriad the next morning she cut town and we haven't seen her since.' Said the curly blonde hair.

I can feel tears well up in my eyes and I quickly blink them away.

'I am very sorry we couldn't help you further' stated the dark haired one.

'Well, thank you for your time.' As I start walking away they stop me.

'Wait. My brother Kol and I would like to help you look for her if you don't mind.'

'Yes of course Mr...'

'Klaus Michaelson. My family was the first to settle here along with the Salvatores.'

'Ah yes I meet Stefan this morning. He got me a meeting with the mayor and the sherriff to see what help they can be.'

'Well isn't that something. Everyone wants to help the outsider.' This came from the long dark brown hair girl.

'Now now Elana that is no way to treat our guest. Especially one as pretty as she is.' Chiched Kol.

I can feel my face burn red and exchange numbers with the two brothers and try to excuse myself before being invited to some party at the Michealson manson tonight.

'Please join us. We can talk some more about finding your sister and it will help you relax a bit to have a little fun.'

I sigh and eventually agree with Klaus to go to the party. I say my goodbye and head back to Matt where my food was waiting.

'How did that go?' he asked.

'Ok, they haven't seen her since the night she was here.'

'Well that family along with the Salvatores own this town so they will be the best people to help you find your sister.'

'Thank you Matt.' I pay him and head over to the police station where the meeting with the mayor and the sherriff is being held.

I walk in to find Stefan waiting for me at the entrance.

'Kate, its a pleasure to see you again. I just wish it was under different circumstances.'

'It is great to see you again also Stefan.'

He gestures for me to go inside. He takes me to a large office to the back of the building. Opening the door I find a dark haired, blue eyed man sitting behind the desk, wearing a black v-neck t-shirt and dark skinny jeans. He doesn't seem like the police type. Standing next to him is a muscular, short dark hair brown eyed man dressed in a very expensive grey suit.

'You must be Kate. My name is Damon Salvatore and this here is Mayor Tyler Lockwood. We have heard alot about you. Please sit down.'

'Thank you for meeting with me.'

'Please we want to help as much as we can. Now Kate we looked through the file that was put together for your sister when we got word she went missing just after she left town here. What I can tell you is we sent out a search party to cover the surrounding woods of the town and came up with nothing. We do know from what the Michaelson brothers tell us is that Kristen spent the night at the manson but when they woke up the next morning she was gone, along with her possesions and her car.'

'I know all of this but why has her car not been found. We set it up so that the police would track her car but nothing came up. Now that has to say something.'

'Yes. It can say alot of things. Has it ever accured to you that maybe your sister doesn't want to be found?' asked Tyler.

'Why? My sister and I were very close. She called me every night, told me everything she did and then suddenly nothing. Its not like her. Another thing, her cell phone records show her last phone call came from Mystic Falls and then after that her phone has yet to be used.'

'Well what we can do is get ahold of the local police in the surrounding towns and see if they have anything on your sister and then we can set up another search party to check the woods again.' Damon gave me a reassureing smile.

'That would be great. Thank you Damon and thank you Mayor Lockwood.

'Please call me Tyler.'

'Of course. You will call me the moment you get any information.'

'Yes, the second we hear anything I will call you.'

I start to leave when Damon says, 'I look forward to seeing you tonight at the Michealson party. It should be a wonderful night.'

I just smile and close the door behind me. How did they know that? I just spoke with Klaus about it right before I went to see Damon and Tyler. I need to get changed before the party so I head back to the hotel. I didn't pack a lot of cloths but I decided to wear a nice black tunic with gold jewelry and flats. The party is supposed to start at 10pm and all I can think is this should be an interesting night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Deals

It's 10pm and I arrive right on time to the party. The door opens, there stands Klaus.

'Kate, you look absoultley ravishing.'

I blush a deep crimson red.

'Klaus, you are too kind.'

'No my dear I am not doing you justice. Please come in.'

As I walk into the mansion the first thing I see is the biggest most elaborate chandlier as the focal point in the foyer. I look up in awe at its beauty when someone interrupts me.

'That chandelier is over a century old you know.' Kol, the other brother but just as attractive walks up to me. He gives me a once over and smiles.

'You look beautiful Kate. Would you like a tour of our home?'

'Yes that would be wonderful, thank you.'

He gestures forward and I walk into a larger living room. There are several people standing and sitting in various areas. Each drinking, having a good time. The room is beautifuly decorated with matching pitch black leather funiture and very interesting potraits. I walk up to one of the paintings and realize its a man and woman embraced naked. I get a chill that runs up my spine when I see that the man is drinking blood from the woman.

'Klaus, has painted all of the pictures. He's quite talented don't you think?'

'Yes, they are very...interesting. Painted beautifuly but so dark.'

'Please follow me I will take you to my favorite place in the mansion.'

He holds out his hand and I take it. We weave through hoards of people, all of whom stare us down as we walk past. Soon I hear music thumping as we walk into a huge ballroom. There is a DJ at the front and lights all around the floor. There are more people here that probably live in the entire city.

'Do you like to dance?' asked Kol.

'Only when forced to.'

'That can be arranged.'

He smiles at me and nods over my shoulder. I turn to see Tyler and Damon walking through the crowds of people.

'Kate, we have some information on your sister. Please if you will follow us into the study.' Damon points in the direction on the opposite side of the dance floor. I shake my head in agreeance and follow him, Kol and Tyler into the study. Already inside waiting is Stefan and Klaus.

'Please sit down.' Klaus motions towards a dark leather wing back chair next to the desk. I sit and start freaking out. Whats happening?

'We found your sister.'

My heart leaps up into my throat and I can barely speak the next few words.

'She is alright?' I ask.

'Yes, she's fine.'

I let out the breath of air I was holding in. Tears start to fall down my face.

'Where is she? When can I see her?' I ramble.

'In time. We have some things we would like to discuss with you first.' Tyler takes out a peice of paper from the folder he was holding.

'We will allow your sister her freedom if you take her place.'

I stare blankly at him.

'Wait what?'

'Your sister has entered into a contract to be our slave.' Tyler replied matter of factly.

'Excuse me. Like slave as in what she cooks and cleans for you guys.'

'Not excatly.' Stefan was sitting across from me, I stare at him.

'You are going to need to give a little more information than this guys. I want to see my sister now.'

'I told you, we will allow her to go free if you take her place.' said Tyler.

'What my friends are trying to say is if you sign our contract, we will own you. You will do anything we ask, and this will entail sexual acts of course, being our dates to public functions etc. In return we will lavioush you with gifts if you follow the rules but if you break the rules you will be punished.'

I stare at Klaus opened mouth, shocked at what he just said. My sister can't be doing this.

'So my sister is your whore.'

'You can look at it that way.'

'And my sister did this out of her own free will?'

'Yes, we have had fun with her but you just seem so much more interesting. And far more beautiful.'

'Here is the contract. It lays out the rules you must follow and what we expect from you.' Tyler hands me the contract. I stare at it blankly.

'What if I say no. If my sister went into this willingly then let her be. I just want to see her and make sure she is ok.'

'That's not possible Kate. You see if you deny becoming our slave we will just kill your sister.' A huge smile crosses Damons face as he said this. My heart stops.

'You wouldn't. I'll tell the police and...'

'And what? They'll arrest us? We own everyone in this town and no other police departments anywhere near us would dare to interfer or even believe you for that matter.'

I am silent. Holy shit, this is not what I was expecting when I came here. Think Kate, what am I going to do? I know if I say no them they will kill my sister but if I say yes I give up my freedom and I am owned by 5 different men, attractive men but none the less. I stay silent for a few minutes thinking over everything hundreds of times.

'Well Kate we don't have all night. You need to decided now or we will kill Kristen infront of you.' Damon is tapping his fingers aginst the desk. I can tell he's getting impatient.

'I want to see my sister before I sign the papers.'

Damon sighs, and nods to Kol who disappears for a second and in comes my sister. I start to cry and run towards her but Stefan grabs my arm to stop me.

'No no no, before you can say goodbye you must sign the contract.' Stefan has his body pressed up against mine, pinning my left arm behind me, with his mouth next to my ear. I look down at the contract sitting on the desk and nod my head.

Tyler takes a pen from his jacket and lays it down. Stefan releases my left arm and I stare at the contract a moment before I sign. Looking over at my sister, I pick up the pen, and sign it.

What have I done?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Rules

'That's settled. Now Kate we will leave you alone with your sister for 5 minutes to say goodbye.' Damon winks at me before he leaves. I watch as all 5 of the men leave the room and once the door closes I hug my sister.

'I thought you were dead.' Tears stream down my face.

'I know I wasn't allowed to contact any family or friends. It's one of the rules that you now have to follow.'

Oh yeah, there are rules. I let Kristen go and I look at her. She looks great, her long strawberry blonde hair has grown out since the last time I saw her, her skin is glowing and she doesn't look malnourished. I am relieved that at least she was taken care of.

'What will you tell mom and dad when you get home?'

'I was thinking I ended up in Europe for a while to get away from everything. I have my passport to prove to them. The guys and I just got back from France and it was breathtaking. Now I want to tell you something very important before I have to go. Something I wish I knew before I got involved with them. Kate they are...'

The door flies open and there stands Kol.

'Its time to go Kristen.' She gives me a look of panic and then hugs me so tight I can barely breathe.

'I love you.' I say before she is torn out of my hands. Kol takes her out of the study and tells me to wait for Tyler to come in. I sit down on the plush leather sofa, my legs are shaking and my heart is racing. Soon I hear the door open. Tyler shuts the door tightly and locks it. He is carrying some papers with him and sets them on the desk. I don't say anything. He takes off his gray suit jacket and hangs it up and then undoes his tie and rolls up his sleeves.

'Look at me Kate.' I stare at him.

'I have the list of the rules here and I am going to go over them with you. Do you understand?'

I nod my head.

'Good girl. Now rule number 1: The slave is not allowed to have sex with any other men unless approved by the masters.

Rule number 2: The slave must obey all requests asked by the masters no matter what.

Rule number 3: The slave must be with a master at all times unless given permission my a master.

Rule number 4: When the slave speaks to the masters they must say either Sir or Master.

Rule number 5: If the slave fails to obey these rules she will be punished.

There you see 5 simple rules that you must follow. Any questions?'

'What is the punishment?' I ask. Tyler stares at me and his eyes darken.

'What is the punishment...' He says.

Oh shit I already broke one of the rules.

'What is the punishment, sir?' I start freaking out.

'Stand up and take off your clothes.'

My heart starts racing and I shakily stand up. Tyler leans against the desk and waits for me. I start with my shoes and kick them off along with my socks. Then I peel off my tunic and I slowly roll down my leggings. This whole time Tyler intently watches me. Now I am left in just my matching lacy black bra and panties.

'Take off the rest.' Tyler growls.

I have never been comfortable in my skin which is extremely pale by the way. I inhale deeply and take off my bra and panties. I have never felt so vulnerable. Tyler just stares at my naked body. I can't tell what he's thinking. Does he not like me?

'I want you to face the wall and bend over on the arm of the sofa.'

What? This is all so new to me but I do as he says.

I can hear Tyler walking towards me and soon I fee his warm hands caress the small of my back and slowly roaming down onto my ass. His palm is flat, slightly massaging.

'Now Kate, what must the slave do when ever she speaks with the master.'

I feel a hard tap across my left cheek. It only stings a little.

'She must say either sir or master, sir.'

Another hard tap across my right cheek now. The stinging sensation feels wonderful on my ass.

'This is your punishment for breaking the rules. Do you understand?'

'Yes, sir.'

_Slap_. Tyler hand comes down on my left cheek again and then he starts messaging the red area. I can feel is poking erection against my hip. Wow, this guy is packing.

'You may stand up and I want you on your knees undoing my pants.'

I follow his commands not wanting to be punished again. I get on my knees in front of Tyler and I look up at him. He eyes are full of lust and excitement. I slowly undo his belt and unzip the pants. I look at him for the next command.

'Take my cock out and suck it.'

Oh man this is crazy. I have only given head once and that was my old boyfriend who was tiny compared to Tyler. I take out his cock, which is already completely hard, and start to suck. Tyler's cock is at least 9 inches and very thick. I hear a moan escape his mouth.

'Jerk me with your hands.'

I do as he says and alternate sucking and jerking. He hips start moving with my motions.

'Oh god Kate you are amazing.'

I smile a little. Tyler puts his hands on my head and starts to move my head back and forth across his cock. Then suddenly he stops.

'I am going to cum soon but not before I fuck you. Lay down on the couch.'

I freeze. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I am still a virgin and his dick will rip my pussy apart.

'Kate, get on the couch now!'

'I can't sir. I am still a virgin.'

'Ah what?!'

**Sorry for the lack of updates I have been out-of-town on work. Please review. Thank you all for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews so far. Keep them coming! I hope to update soon with another chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 The Virgin

I just stand there naked, shocked at the reaction from Tyler. Why is he so surprised? I am sure he has had sex with virgins before. Right?

'Holy shit, how old are you?' Tyler asks.

'I am 22 years old sir.'

'And you have never had sex before? Tell me the truth.'

'No sir, never.'

Tyler zips up his pants and walks out the door without saying anything else and I am left naked. I wonder if I can put my clothes back on but before I even try in walks Kol, Damon, Klaus, and Stephan. They stare at my naked body and there is an awkward silence.

'Kate are you really a virgin?' Klaus steps forward and looks into my eyes as he speaks to me and I feel kind of funny. His gaze is intense and I don't stop from blurting out my answer which is still yes.

'A virgin. This is truly remarkable. We only come across virgins every half century or so.' Kol remarks

Half century? Did I hear that right?

'Virgins blood is the best blood. Its been untainted.'

Why are they talking about blood? I start getting freaked out a bit.

'Excuse me sirs but is it alright if I put on some clothes? I ask. They all just stare at me.

'No you may not.' Klaus says.

'Well lads what do you think, take her virginity here in front of our friends. I am sure it will be the highlight of the party.' Kol winks at me and looks around at the responses.

'You know me I am a exhibitionist at heart. I am in.' Damon rises from the chair behind the desk. All of the guys respond with a yes. Shit I can't lose my virginity in front of strangers.

'Take Kate to the ballroom please Kol and wait for us to make the announcement to our guests and then bring her out. I will have the maids pull out one of the beds from the spare bedrooms for us.'

Kol grabs my arm and directs me to a side door leading out of the study. We are in a vacant hallway and I feel so self-conscious. Soon we arrive to our destination, behind a door that leads into the right side of the ballroom. I can hear people chatting and the music playing.

'Don't be nervous Kate. We will make sure that you enjoy yourself.'

'What did you mean when you said that virgin blood is untainted sir. You're not going to drink my blood or anything right? I mean only vampires do that and they aren't real.'

Kol smiles at me. 'Hmmm. Well you will have to see what happens my dear.' I can feel his hands roaming my ass, caressing it. He leans into my neck and starts slowly kissing and sucking. I let a moan escape my mouth.

'Do you like it when I do that?'

I don't say anything. I can feel my legs start to turn to jelly and then I hear the music die down. Klaus's voice fills the room.

'Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves this evening. We have a special surprise for you. We have taken on a new slave who is in fact a virgin. We would like to share with you taking her virginity...in more ways than one.'

There is a loud roar of approval and Kol opens the door to the ballroom. I am blinded by a bright light that is spotted on me. Luckily Kol is there to direct me to the bed that is awaiting in the middle of the ballroom. The bed is a king size with satin red sheets on it.

Kol motions for me to lie down and I hesitate. I look around the room at all the strangers and freeze. What am I doing? I slowly back away from Kol and he smiles at me. I then back into something hard and I turn around to find Klaus there. He doesn't look amused with me.

'Where do you think you are going?'

'I am sorry Klaus I know I signed a contract but I can't do this. This isn't me.'

'I don't give a fuck if it isn't you. We own you. There is nothing you can do and I suggest you obey us otherwise we will make this far more painful than what it needs to be.'

I swallow hard. Shit.

I turn around and find Kol, Damon, Stephan, and Tyler waiting for me. They are all naked already. I slowly walk over to the bed and sit on the edge of it.

'Lie down now love. Let us take a look.'

I do as Klaus tells me and I lie on my back making sure to keep my legs closed. The guys gather around the end of the bed where Klaus is. Klaus pulls me down the end of the bed and sets my legs up to the sides of him. My core is now exposed to them. Klaus is the only one that touches me. I can feel his hand on the outside of my folds gently caressing. Soon he finds my center, taking his pointer finger he slowly rubs. I feel a building sensation growing at the pit of my stomach. All of the sudden he puts a finger inside of me.

'Mmmm Kate your are so tight. Relax now love, tensing up will only make it worse.'

My breathing has become labored from Klaus moving his finger in and out of me. After a minute he sticks a second finger in. I gasp at the intrusion. Slowly Klaus moves his fingers in and out and I get that feeling growing at the pit of my stomach again.

Damon leans in and wispers to me. 'Has a man ever made you cum before?'

'No sir.' I say. Klaus has quickened his pace and uses his thumb to rub my center. The sensation builds and it's like a dam that has broken from the pressure. I cum hard and I can't stop the moans that escape my mouth. My entire body is shaking from the experience. Klaus takes out his fingers and brings them to his mouth.

'You taste delicious. Its our turn now love. Its time to take away your virginity.'

Klaus strips off his clothing. I look down his body to his already erect cock. Klaus is a bit bigger than Tyler in girth but not in length. I start to freak. How is that going to fit in me?

Tyler, Damon, Kol and Stefan stand waiting for their turns. Slowly Klaus climbs on top of me, he brings his lips to my breast, biting both of them. He trails his mouth up to my neck sucking hard. I feel his erection pressing against my core. Soon I feel him start to enter me and I immediately start to tense from the pain.

'Now love what did I say about tensing up. Relax darling.'

I try to relax but I can't. Klaus pulls the tip out and slowly enters again getting more and more of his cock in. He moans in my ear. He now has his entire cock pushed deep into my pussy. I am no longer a virgin. His pace has quickened now that I am getting used to his size. The crowd is cheering him on. I am lost in a sea of emotions and sensations that are foreign to me. In what feels like hours later I start feeling another orgasm coming on. Klaus notices that I am ready to go over the edge.

'Not yet love. You have to wait for the grand finale.' Klaus picks up his pace, he tilts my head so I am looking at him. His eyes become dark and unnatural, he opens his mouth and there are sharp fangs that weren't there before. The next thing I feel is a sharp prick on my neck and a warm sensation flowing over me. A loud moan escapes Klaus as he drinks my blood and everything slowly becomes dark.


	6. Chapter 6

****Sorry for the delay. Hopefully I will have time now to write more! Please review! I really appreciate it.*****

Chapter 6 Vampires?

_This is a dream. This is a dream. It's all a bad dream. Now just wake up Kate and you'll be home with your family..._

I wake up and I am not at home but I am still in the mansion, naked, lying in a bed alone in some dark room. I reach up to my neck and feel for the wounds that I thought were there. Nothing. No wounds, no blood. Didn't Klaus drink my blood? Didn't I see his eyes turn black and fangs in his mouth?

Slowly I move to try to get of the bed. The room starts to spin. Whoa, I am so dizzy.

'It's best if you don't get up too fast love.'

My head snaps to the sound of the voice and I look into the dark room for the location. Out from the darkness walks Kol in a black pair of boxer briefs. He smiles at me.

'What happened?' My voice is shaky. Kol walks slowly over to the side of the bed and sits on the edge.

'Well my brother got a little too excited and drank too much of your blood. You ended up going into shock but we helped you out.' Kol slowly snakes his hand up my leg.

'So your all vampires?' Kol laughs at me.

'Don't be so surprised Kate. Yes we are all vampires and Klaus and Tyler are werewolves also.'

I sit stunned at what Kol is telling me. How can this be? Vampires? Werewolves?

'So you all are going to drink my blood?'

'Yes. Dont worry we won't drink too much.'

I stay silent. Kol inches closer to me. Well aware that I am fully naked, I tighten the covers around me.

'That won't stop me from fucking you Kate.' He smiles and easily grabs the blanket and rips it from my grasp. He is on top of me within a second pinning my arms above my head.

'Now its my turn.' Kol forces his mouth on mine, he kisses me with such intensity. I feel his tongue trying to gain access. As I gasp for breath Kol takes advantage and slides his tongue in. His arm slides down to my breasts, caressing and teasing my nipples. A moan escapes my mouth. I try to wriggle way from him but its to avail.

'Try to relax now, this will only hurt a bit.' Suddenly Kol wrenches open my legs with his and thrusts inside me. I yell out in pain but to who? Kol is just a bit smaller than Klaus but he is far more rough. Each of his thrusts are harder and harder. I feel tears falling from my eyes and Kol leans down to kiss them off.

'Don't cry now darling. This will be far more enjoyable for you if you just let it be.' I look away from him. There is now way I will let him get his way. Kol grabs my jaw forces me to look at him.

'I will guarantee that one day you will be screaming for more.' Kol's mouth is on mine again and he moves down to my throat. My whole body starts tensing, waiting for him to bite me. I feel his fangs brush against my jugular, nipping and biting, never drawing blood. Kol's momentum picks up and his mouth moves lower down to my right breast. A deep moan escapes his mouth and suddenly I feel the prick of the fangs as he bits down. My head rolls back and I arch myself into him as he releases himself inside of me.

Wow, I was not expecting that. Did I actually like it when he bit me? What are these boys doing to me?


End file.
